Inu-Yasha: the Musical
by SilverCivet
Summary: The title pretty much says it all ne? lol anyways, R + R plz


This is a song fic to the song "tongue tied" from the British comedy  
red dwarf. I recommend you listen to it while you read it. Lol anyways, R+R.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha: The Musical  
Chapter 1  
Tongue Tied  
  
  
'Stupid wench. I didnt even do anything.' Inuyasha sulked in a tree  
thinking about their latest argument. 'Why does she have to be so  
confusing? I dont get her at all.'   
  
Miroku stood beneath the tree and leaned against the trunk with a  
red hand print on his cheek. They stayed like that for a while before  
walking back towards the village.  
  
About half way back, Sango and Kagome met them in the field.  
  
Inuyasha debated with himself on what he should say to her. He  
still didnt know what he did wrong and its frustrating him.  
  
It was Kagome who spoke first. "Inuyasha....gomen ne....about  
earlier."  
  
This only confused him more. He pulled Miroku off to the side and  
started talking to him with their backs to the girls. Sesshomaru  
appeared out of the forest. He had been watching his little brother for  
some time and joined the huddle. Rin walked over to where the girls  
stood.  
  
The guys turned around and stood in a line, with Inuyasha first,  
Sesshomaru and Miroku stood behind him. The girls gave them puzzled  
looks when they started to snap their fingers to a rhythm.   
  
Inuyasha started the song. "When I saw you for the first time." He  
points both index fingers to his eyes then puts his right finger to form a  
1.  
  
"First time." Sesshomaru leans to the left and Miroku leans to the  
right from behind Inuyasha echoing his words.  
  
"My knees began to quiver." Inuyasha jumps out to his left and his  
knees wobble to prove his point.   
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku walk to the left. "Quiver."  
  
Inuyasha gallops sideways to the left while Miroku and  
Sesshomaru do the same side by side to the right.  
  
"And I got a funny feeling."  
  
"Feeling."  
  
"In my kidneys and my liver." Inuyasha puts both hands over  
where his kidneys and liver would be when they were said.  
  
"Digestive system baby." Sesshomaru hold their hands on their  
stomachs while tapping their feet and turning to face Inuyasha  
  
They face each other a distance away from one another arms  
outstretched slightly shaking them.  
  
"My hands they started shaken'."  
  
"Shaken"   
  
Inuyasha faced towards Kagome and the other girls. "My heart  
began a-thumpin'" He lovers one hand to his waste level, with the other  
about head level and alternate them a few times.  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku face front the same time as Inuyasha.   
"Boom boom boom!" They pat their hearts to the first two beats and on  
the third time they pat it again and drag their arm out in font of them.  
  
"My breakfast left my body." Inuyasha brings his hand from in front  
of his stomach to his mouth and rolled it forward.  
  
"Huey huey huey." Sesshomaru and Miroku spin their arms in  
circles in front of each other, bend over and spin around. They then  
walk over to Inuyasha.  
  
"But darlin tell me somethin'. Why do you make me tongue tied?"   
Inuyasha turns to face right and prances slowly. Sesshomaru faces the  
same way but when Inuyasha stands tall, the bend forward and vise  
versa.  
  
"Tongue tied."   
  
"Tongue tied." Inuyasha echoes Sesshomaru and Miroku.   
"Whenever you are near me." They stand, Inuyasha in the middle with  
Sesshomaru off to his left and Miroku to his right, both slightly behind  
him.  
  
They point to the girls with both hands and then point to  
themselves with their thumbs.   
  
"Tied tongue." Inuyasha puts his right hand to his chest and holds  
his left arm out to his side parallel to his shoulder.  
  
"Tied tongue.' Sesshomaru and Miroku mimic his movements only  
with fisted hands instead of flat.  
  
"Tied tongue." Inuyasha repeats the movement stepping one step  
to his left each time. Bearing his fangs he runs his tongue across his  
front top teeth.  
  
"Tied tongue." Sesshomaru and Miroku walk off to the left and  
Inuyasha stays put and spins twice.   
  
"When ever you're in town."  
  
"In town." They sway back and forth.  
  
Inuyasha spreads both his arms wide open and bends side to side  
at his waste.  
  
"You make me feel a clown girl. Yes you make me tongue ." They  
slowly walk forward.  
  
"Tied ."  
  
"Tongue tied. Why cant I tell you clearly." Each of them retrieved  
their girl who now are walking to their side, Kagome to Inuyasha's right,  
Rin to Sesshomaru's right, Sango to Miroku's left with their hands on  
their shoulder.  
  
"Clearly."  
  
"Tied tongue ." Inuyasha looks at Kagome.  
  
"Tongue tied tongue tied" Sesshomaru and Miroku look from each  
other to their girls and back with each word, and on the last work Miroku  
leans over and kisses Sango, earning himself a hard slap.  
  
"Whenever your around." They turn and put their arm around the  
girls waist and walk in the other direction. The girls walk back to their  
original spots.  
  
"I saw you 'cross the dance floor." Inuyasha goes to his original  
spot and waltzes with himself to the right.  
  
"Dancin.'" Miroku and Sesshomaru are standing side by side with  
their right foot farther out to the side and jump, switching it so that the  
left pointed out more than the right.  
  
"I thought of birds and bees." Inuyasha bucks his hips.  
  
"Reproductive system baby." They follow his motion.   
  
"But when I tried to speak to ya." Inuyasha steps forward and  
repeats the earlier motion of switching which foot was out farthest.  
  
"Talk talk." Miroku and Sesshomaru face front they put their left  
hands head level and their right about waist level and make talking  
motions with them.  
  
"My tongue unraveled to my knees." Inuyasha brings his left knee  
up to his hand pointing to it then putting it back down he points to the  
floor.  
  
"Flippety-flippety-flop"   
  
"I tried to say I love you." Inuyasha puts his hands over his heart  
and points to Kagome.  
  
"Love you." They repeat the motion to Sango and Rin.  
  
"But it came out kinda wrong girl." Inuyasha shakes his hand in  
front of him.  
  
"Wrong girl." They mimic him.  
  
Inuyasha walks to the front and Sesshomaru and Miroku walk a  
ways behind "It sounded like 'Nunubididoo.'"  
  
"Tongue tied."  
  
"Nuh mur nuh murh ni nong nurl."   
  
"Girl you make me tongue tied." Inuyasha brings his right arm  
straight up then drops it parallel with his shoulder.  
  
"Tongue tied." Sesshomaru and Miroku echo.  
  
"Tongue tied." He walks sideways to his left then brings his left arm  
to the same position as his right. Inuyasha spins and points forward.   
"Whenever you are near me."  
  
"Near me." Sesshomaru and Miroku point to them selves too.  
  
"I'm mummy nummy."  
  
"Nermy mermy."  
  
"Mummy nummy."  
  
"Nermy mermy."  
  
"Whenever your in town."  
  
"In town." They line up, Fluffy first, then Miroku then Inuyasha and  
walk to the left.  
  
"My trousers they go brown girl."  
  
"Yes you make me nungy-nangy." Inuyasha spins stopping then he  
faces left, puts his left arm in the air, turning to face front arms out to the  
side at shoulder high. Then he turns left and does a high kick and when  
he brings his leg down he bends backwards and faces front again  
stepping form side to side.  
  
"Nangy-nungy."  
  
Bringing his arms together with fist facing up infront of him. "Why  
cant i tell you clearly."   
  
"Be-dobby-durgle. Dobby-durgle." Inuyasha sways back and forth.   
  
"Tongue tied tongue tied." They look right and left with each word.   
  
Inuyasha points to Kagome. "Whenever your around." He faces  
his palms up and brings them out to his sides and gives her a nervous  
expression.  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku walk behind him on either side as  
Inuyasha falls to his knees.   
  
"Oh I'm beggin' on my knees. Sweet, sweet darlin' listen please."   
He brings his hands over his heart. "Understand me when i say.....   
Bedurble-diggle-doggle-dooby-doggle-durgle-day." He gets up and kicks  
an impossibly high kick, landing on one knee facing right then jumps  
back up facing front.  
  
"I'm tryin to say I'm tongue tied." He prances towards Sesshomaru  
and MIroku alternating up and down again.  
  
"Tongue tied."  
  
"Tongue tied. Whenever you are near me." They point to the girls  
and to themselves and are now at opposite sides again.   
  
"I'm mummy nummy." Inuyasha puts one hand on his waste and  
his right hand touches his left and goes out to his right as he takes slow  
steps towards the others.  
  
"Nermy mermy." Sesshomaru and Miroku imitate him from the  
opposite direction.  
  
"Whenever your in town." Sesshomaru and Miroku walk over  
behind Inuyasha.   
  
"I drool so much I drown girl." They walk to their right with Inuyasha  
in front and Sesshomaru and Miroku to either side behind him again.  
  
They put their hands on the shoulder of the person in front of them  
as Inuyasha steps between them. Then they all have their left hands  
out.  
  
"Yes you make me nungy-nangy." They bring their left hands over  
their hearts and back out over and over.  
  
"Nangy-nungy."  
  
"Why cant I tell you clearly."  
  
"Be-dobby-durgle." They all stop facing front and Inuyasha puts his  
right foot infront of Miroku's left.   
  
"Dobby-durggle." Miroku puts his left foot in front of Inuyasha right  
foot.  
  
"Durggle-dobby." Sesshomaru puts his right leg infront of  
Inuyasha's left.  
  
"Whenever your around." Inuyasha brings both of his hands over  
his head and slowly brings them down as Sesshomaru and Miroku do  
the same with their outside hand.   
  
"Whenever you're around girl." They repeat the motion and begin to sway  
doing their own thing. Sesshomaru starts pushing Inuyasha away from him and  
Inuyasha pushes back. They Inuyasha breaks out and walks forward and  
Sesshomaru pushes Miroku away as well. 


End file.
